Morisatou's Love
by ChibiMaouIwa
Summary: Keiichi finds out that Belldandy really wants him to make a move . . . WHAT? one bed? uh oh . . .


Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Oh My Goddess!, but so not won rights to the manga, the series, or the characters. Though, if I did, I probably wouldn't have Keiichi in this scenario, if you catch my drift, hehe.  
  
FootNotes: Ai no Senshi: Warrior of love: Urd gives Keiichi a potion in Episode 2 of the series, promising him that he will become the perfect lover.  
  
Tadaima: I'm Home: Traditional Japanese greeting when someone arrives home.  
  
Okaerinasai: Welcome Home: Traditional Japanese greeting to someone who arrives home.  
  
Nintendo Famicom: The original Japanese name for the Nintendo Entertainment System, released in mid 1980's  
  
Morisatou's Love  
  
A Goddess' First Time  
  
It had been two and a half years since Belldandy appeared at the Nekomi Tech Men's Dormitory before Keiichi Morisatou. Ever since that day, they have been living together in a small temple just outside town. Belldandy has found herself recalling the day they moved in together, and what Keiichi was thinking the last time she used her mind-reading abilities.  
  
Sighing, she thought to herself, "I wonder if Keiichi still has those ambitions, or if he's settled into our life together. He does seem so happy, though, sometimes I can sense that he is troubled by something when he smiles at me, not always, but sometimes . . . " Just then, Keiichi walked through the door, followed by his sister, Megumi. He was wiping grease off his hands with a rag. "Working on the motorcycle again, you two?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, it needs a tune-up before we go to the beach this weekend," Keiichi responded, smiling. "We sure don't want to stall on the highway halfway there, do we?"  
  
"No, I suppose we don't, Kei," she beamed. Keiichi then took Megumi aside to gather her things.  
  
"Need a lift?" he asked her. She nodded and thanked her older brother as he put his helmet on. Belldandy! I'm off to take Megumi home!"  
  
Just then, Megumi looked at Keiichi and said, "Hey, waita minute! You're going to test out the bike by taking me home?"  
  
"Well, I gotta do it somehow," he said. "Later Bell!"  
  
"Bye Keiichi, drive safely! See you later, Megumi!"  
  
"Thanks Bell, I'll see you on Monday!" Megumi yelled, waving as she walked though the door. This was Belldandy's chance. She threw off her apron, and ran to her older sister, Urd's room, flinging the door wide open.  
  
"URD! I need your advice!" she yelped.  
  
"What's the matter, Belldandy?" Urd said, jumping to her feet. She comforted her younger sister in her arms and listened intently.  
  
Sighing heavily, and though held back tears and sniffles, she spoke these muffled words, "It's been over two years since that day . . . and . . . I don't know exactly how Keiichi feels about me."  
  
Urd was stunned by this turn of events. "Belldandy, you know as well as I do that Keiichi loves you, very much. He would do anything for you." Belldandy continued to talk to Urd, as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know that . . . but . . . when we first moved into this temple . . . I . . . I read his mind . . . "she shed back her tears, and continued, "and then on the day that you arrived . . . it was the same.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Urd asked, rather confused. Belldandy tried to collect her thoughts as well as she could, then started over.  
  
"The day that Keiichi and I officially moved in, just before Megumi made her mysterious appearance, I was able to read Keiichi's mind."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He was contemplating what it meant for us to be living together, and he almost seemed happy about it for a moment, but then he shrugged it off, regarding it as impossible, since I am a goddess, how could he . . . "  
  
"How could he . . . what, Bell?"  
  
"How could he . . . seduce me!?!" Urd's attention was then accentuated, but she simply allowed Belldandy to continue. "On our first vacation to the beach, that was the day that you had appeared, Urd. On that day, you made Keiichi do many things in order to get him to seduce me, mainly for your own pleasure, but also to see us happy."  
  
"Well, I'll admit, I thought you needed to be closer than you were, but I didn't want you to do anything just for my enjoyment," she said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"In any case," she said, still sniffling, "it's been about two years since that day. And since then, he has tried, but I don't think he can ever muster enough courage to do anything. And, there are sometimes when I could swear that when he smiles, there's a certain . . . emptiness to it."  
  
" . . . and you want me to help you figure him out, is that it?" Urd asked. Belldandy could only nod. "Well, what exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that if he does want to hold me in his arms, I want to be held. I want to make him happy. I don't want an empty smile from him. It makes me so sad."  
  
"Well, just remember what you're asking me for, Belldandy. After all, I DID turn him into the 'Ai no Senshi'1 for you, which I may add, backfired."  
  
"I know that Urd," Belldandy replied sadly. "But, I still want you to try . . . maybe you could . . . simply talk to him?" Urd smiled.  
  
"I'll do my best, Belldandy," Urd said, comforting her younger sister. But for now, why don't you make yourself busy in the kitchen. I think I hear him coming." Belldandy smiled, and ran into the kitchen to prepare Keiichi's favorite meal for him. Urd walked to the door of her room, and waited for Keiichi, who soon walked in.  
  
"TADAIMA!2"  
  
Okaerinasai,3 Kei . . . could you step in here . . . for a moment, please?" Keiichi was a bit puzzled by Urd's request, but decided not to question, and stepped into her room.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Sit down, Kei," she told him sternly. He complied, and was rather curious as to what was going on. "Keiichi Morisatou, . . . " she started. "You love my sister, don't you?"  
  
Keiichi was very confused at this point and simply responded, "Of course I do, Urd. You know that."  
  
"Well, it seems that you've lost a bit of that . . . high energy spirit that you once had for her, if you catch my drift."  
  
"No, Urd, I don't understand at all."  
  
"Keiichi . . . do you remember the day that I arrived here?"  
  
"Well, of course I do, Urd. That was probably one of the worst days of my LIFE!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well then you remember my intentions, am I correct?"  
  
"Yea, you wanted me to make a move on Belldandy."  
  
Urd, now rather ticked, got right up in Keiichi's face and said sternly, "THEN YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID TO YOU IN YOUR ROOM BEFORE YOU LEFT, RIGHT?"  
  
"Urd, there were so many things that you said to me that day . . . who could remember?"  
  
"I told you that had been longing for you, and that she needed you. I may have been over-reacting that day in order to get you excited, Kei. But that statement means more now, then it ever did."  
  
Keiichi let that sink in for a moment, then gasped, "URD! Are you saying that she really wants me to . . . " Urd placed a finger on his lips to shut him up for a moment."  
  
"Yes, Kei . . . she does. And this has NOTHING to do with my ambitions, it's all her this time around." Keiichi sat there, not knowing what to say. The image of him and Belldandy imprinted on his retina, resurfacing after so long.  
  
"Why?" he asked her. "Why now?"  
  
"I . . . I'm not sure. But this is up to you now, I've done my job." She walked him to the door of her room, opened it, and said, "Good luck Keiichi," indicating that it was time for him to leave. Keiichi stood up, walking slowly towards the door, and softly thanked Urd for the information. He walked into the living room, where he found Skuld, the youngest of the three goddesses, sitting in front of the TV, playing a game on the Nintendo Famicom4 he had bought for their enjoyment last summer.  
  
"Hey, Skuld! What game is this?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Kei." she said, jerking the controller around a bit. "It's called 'Double Dragon.' I'm on the 5th stage, but . . . can't get past . . . this . . . aaah!" the TV screen flashed "Game Over" in red letters. Skuld sat there, tired and a bit pissed off.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it, eventually," Keiichi said, smiling. He then turned and walked to his room.  
  
There he sat, alone for over an hour, thinking. "I remember the day I met Bell. She came out of that mirror and scared the daylights outta me. But, as we got to know eachother, there seemed to be a force, drawing us closer with each passing moment. In just a few short days, we had settled into this temple and bought new furniture in order to do so. The day we had finally settled in, I remember thinking that that day had to be the luckiest day of my life. I was living with a girl. But, not just any girl, I was living with an honest to goodness goddess. Then I started to think about what I could do with her, being that we were actually living together, I thought that maybe it were possible that I could have a real relationship with her, sex and all. Then it hit me; she was a goddess. How could a man do such things to a goddess? Then by mistake, I fell on her, and could have kissed her, but Megumi walked in the door, followed by my sempais, here for a moving in party, which I never planned on having. Then, it was the same on the beach. Urd had come to see that we made an advance in our relationship, since she thought we were too dull. She made me try many tactics to seduce Belldandy, but they all failed. Since that day, Bell and I have calmed down so much, and I haven't tried to do anything . . . too testy. Now, Urd tells me that she's waiting for me, for real? What do I do?" At that, he heard Belldandy's voice yelling for him to come to dinner. He stood up, and walked out of his room and to the dinning rom, where he found Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld all waiting for him. He sat down cautiously and asked, "I'm sorry, were you all waiting?"  
  
"It's OK, Keiichi!" Belldandy beamed. "Let's eat now, shall we?" So they ate, and Keiichi went to bed early, and told Belldandy to do the same, since they needed to get an "early start."  
  
Belldandy was awakened by Keiichi's knocking on the door. "Hey Bell, you ready?"  
  
"Oh, Keiichi . . . I'll be ready in a minute!" she yelled out, and hurried out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. She took out her favorite summer cloths, and grabbed the small suitcase that she had packed the night before that contained her swim suit and her change of cloths. She opened the door and greeted Keiichi with a smile. "OK, just let me grab our lunch, and we'll go."  
  
"No problem, Bell!" Keiichi responded, also smiling. As he watched her walk off into the kitchen to grab their lunch, he noticed Urd standing in her doorway. He gulped and asked, "Yes, Urd?"  
  
"I'm not going to say anything, Kei. I don't think I have to. Just don't be surprised if she tries anything this time around."  
  
"What are you saying?" he gasped.  
  
"I'm not, I have no idea what her intentions are today, and quite frankly, it's none of my concern. Have fun this weekend, Keiichi," she said, turning and closing the door behind her as she slipped back into bed. Belldandy then returned with their lunch, and the two proceeded off to the beach.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we have a room. Morisatou, Keiichi?"  
  
"Aah, yes, here it is," the clerk said, handing Keiichi the keys. "Enjoy yourselves, you two." Belldandy and Keiichi walked up to their room and opened the door. What they found both shocked and relieved them both at the same time.  
  
"There's only one bed!" Belldandy said, with the hint of horror in her voice.  
  
"Well, let's not let something so small ruin our fun, huh?" Keiichi said, relieved. "Why don't you change, and I'll secure us a spot on the beach?" he asked, taking off his jeans to reveal his trunks. Belldandy wanted to stop him, to hold him and cradle him in her arms, but simply nodded and proceeded into the bathroom to change into her swim suit. Keiichi set up an umbrella about fifteen feet off the shoreline and placed their towel down. He then placed his radio next to him and laid down, listening to the soft melody that was playing, and began to think again. "What if this is Urd's doing again? She wouldn't do this to us again, would she? No, she knows better, she's been punished enough as it is. But, it is kinda peculiar that the room that I rented a week ago only has one bed. That's never happened before. Could this be . . . Belldandy's doing?"  
  
"Keiichi!" Belldandy's voice rang out. Keiichi sat up and waved to signal that he was there. Belldandy sat down right next to him and smiled. "Nice spot Kei. You always have such great taste."  
  
"Well, I sure hope I do," he smirked. "I do have you, after all." Belldandy giggled.  
  
"Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me." Keiichi just smiled, and put his arm around her shoulder. Belldandy shuttered a moment, then saw his smile and was reassured. She smiled back, and relaxed. So there they sat, for about three hours, watching the waves and enjoying eachother's company. At around twelve o'clock, however, Keiichi's stomach started to rattle. Belldandy giggled and teased romantically, "I guess someone's hungry." Keiichi could only smile at that. "Well, our lunch is right here," she said, pulling the cooler out from behind her. "Enjoy!" So they ate, and smiled. All the time neither of them wanted to say what they wanted the other to say. Both Keiichi and Belldandy waited for nine simple words, "Why don't we go back to the hotel room?" But alas, neither of them spoke those words. So there they sat for several more hours. Before they knew it, it was dusk.  
  
Keiichi looked up at the sky and said, "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was, maybe we should . . . "  
  
"Go back to the hotel room?" Belldandy interrupted him enthusiastically. Keiichi looked into her eyes and smiled brightly.  
  
"Yea. Back to the hotel room." So they packed their things and headed back to the hotel room. Belldandy opened the door, and Keiichi slowly walked through the door with the towel, umbrella, cooler, and his shoes. He placed them on the floor, almost falling over in the process, causing Belldandy to giggle. Keiichi raised his hand behind his head, and laughed as well. After a few seconds, they fell silent, except for an almost inaudible sigh from Belldandy. "Hmmmmm, uh, I think I'll take a shower," Keiichi said quickly, trying to break that silence. "I think I may have gotten sand in my shorts." Belldandy nodded and watched as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll bring in a towel for you!" she yelled to him, and he waved in acknowledgment. She gathered a towel and his pajamas for him, and waited until she heard the water running until she approached the door. Before she could open in, she heard Keiichi yelp due to the cold water. At that, she figured that he was in, and opened the door to bring him his stuff. When she walked in however, she found that she had been mistaken. Keiichi stood there, stark naked, staring at her. Shocked, she dropped his stuff, clasped her hands to her mouth and gasped. Instead of covering up like he normally would have, Keiichi walked up to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"It's alright, Bell," he said. "Let's not be worried by such minor things. Besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later, right?"  
  
"I . . . I suppose so. Though, after all that's been going on, I . . . I guess I'm just . . . " Keiichi put a single finger to her lips, and then reached over to shut off the water, which was now starting to collect in a pool.  
  
Still pressing her lips with his index finger, he said, "Don't say a word." The then proceeded to slip her swimsuit off her shoulders. She gasped and fell back onto the wall, but remained standing, mesmerized by Keiichi. As he started to reveal her chest, he boldly looked up into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. Belldandy closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Breaking the kiss, she said, "Oh, Keiichi. Do . . . do you think we should?"  
  
Keiichi looked at Belldandy and said, "Don't worry, Bell. This is what we both wanted, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes, but . . . " Keiichi again silenced her, this time with another kiss. He gently pushed her out the door and towards the bed, pushing her gently onto it.  
  
"You love me, don't you Bell?"  
  
"Yes, Keiichi. I do," Belldandy said, removing the top of her swimsuit.  
  
"And I love you, Belldandy. So then, let's enjoy eachother's love." He kissed her again passionately and slid his trunks off while climbing into bed. Belldandy giggled softly and climbed under the covers. The tow of them embraced, and began to enjoy eachother's company there under the covers of the bed. What they didn't know was, out of the small pool of water that was still in the tub, there came bubbles. Few at first, but then more. Faster and faster the bubbles came, until they created a swirling vortex. And out of that vortex came Skuld. She jumped out of the water and looked around for the door. She quickly opened it and ran out into the room.  
  
"Belldandy!!!!!" she screamed, running towards her older sister. Belldandy sat up in bed, covering her chest with the covers.  
  
"Skuld? What's wrong? Why are you here?"  
  
"It's Urd. She's being a pain again." Skuld wined. "She's acting like she's in charge and not letting me have any fun." Keiichi sighed and rolled onto his back, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"Why can't you ever fight your own battles, Skuld?" Skuld looked at Keiichi for a moment, and noticed that his chest was bare, and that he was occupying the same bed as her sister.  
  
"Haaaa . . . YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU, KEIICHI! GET OUTTA MY SISTER'S BED RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed her mallet and thumped him on the head, causing him to fall unconscious.  
  
"Skuld! Why'd you to that to Keiichi?!?"  
  
"Huh? Because he was invading your space, that's why."  
  
"No, he wasn't, Skuld. I wanted him there." It took a moment or so for Skuld to understand what Belldandy meant by that.  
  
When she finally figured it out, she clasped her hands over her mouth and exclaimed, "Oh, My Goodness! I'm sooooooooo sorry, Belldandy!"  
  
Belldandy looked at Skuld very sternly and said, "I'll talk to you on Monday when we get home, now GO!" She covered herself with the blanket using one hand, and with the other hand, pointed a the bathroom door to signal where Skuld should go. Skuld nodded, and turned to go. She opened the door, and jumped back into the water, and disappeared. Belldandy sighed once more, and looked down at Keiichi, who was now not unconscious, but rather sleeping heavily. She leaned over, and kissed him on the forehead, and said softly, "Goodnight, my love." She then turned off the light, and dozed off.  
  
The dawn came. The birds outside started chirping and the morning activities started on the beach. Kids could be heard yelling, parents could be heard chatting, and Keiichi slowly awakened from his slumber to find no one around. He sat up in bed and looked around, only to hold his head in pain. "Damn, why does my head hurt so much?" Just then, he remembered. "Oh, yea, Skuld. That little . . . "  
  
"Keiichi! Oh, good, you're awake!" Belldandy said, walking up to him slowly. She climbed up on top of him, and gently kissed him on the lips. Keiichi was stunned at this development.  
  
"Wha . . . what was that for, Bell?"  
  
"What?" Belldandy said seductively. "Can't I kiss you?" She continued, crawling up on top of him.  
  
Keiichi could only chuckle a bit and say, "Oh, I get it. "Your trying to make up for yesterday, aren't you?" Belldandy remained silent, except for a few short giggles, as she rubbed his bare chest. She laid there, on top of him, and made him feel that he was the only thing on Earth that mattered to her. He could only smile at her radiant beauty. Belldandy?"  
  
"Yes, Keiichi?"  
  
"I love you soo much." Belldandy beamed.  
  
"And I love you too, Keiichi." Belldandy said, "nothing more." He put his arms around her and smiled.  
  
"Then let's be together forever," he said. As the day wore on, Keiichi and Belldandy stayed there, in bed and enjoyed ever moment of their time together, and ever bit of their love for eachother. 


End file.
